What Is It With New York?
by passionwrites
Summary: Rachel is the only character from Lima. Rachel's best friend helps her get to New York so that Rachel can transfer to NYU in her sophomore year of college. She'll be meeting the Gleeks along her path of her first year in New York.
1. Dying For Air

A/N Hi! Welcome to my first story. So, in this story Rachel is the only character from Lima, Ohio. She'll be meeting up with Gleeks throughout the story. In this story Finn is kind of smart, not entirely; no offense to Finn lovers. The story is set in New York City in 2012/2013. If you read I promise you'll understand this. I totally don't own Glee. I do own Hailey however; she's a bit like me. I got this story in my head before I went to bed last night and I knew I just had to write it. There are probably tons of errors in here because I'm still exhausted, but I'll fix them… eventually. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

"And here is your room. It needs a new bed frame for your freakishly large mattress."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with a king sized mattress-"

"There is when you're like five foot."

I stomp my foot playfully and throw my arms around her. "Thank you for getting me this apartment on such a short notice, I will return the favor Hails"

"Its fine Rach, I'm just thankful that I finally have someone in this city with me and it's even better knowing that you attend the same school as me, so everybody wins."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You can never just accept a thank you and be done with it. In my defense I just want to shower you with appreciation, but you turn it around and thank me for being a burden on your life. Like, how does that even work?"

"I'm glad to see you toned down your rambling."

"When have I ever rambled?"

"Are you drunk? You rambled all the time in high school!"

I can't help but laugh at her frightened tone and expression.

"You look scared."

"Ah! Forget it! I'll be in _my_ apartment! You can't come over, no girls aloud" she _tries_ to yell.

I shake my head and attempt to bite my lips to keep from laughing. It was always so easy to get Hailey worked up; not that I enjoyed it or anything.

"And who the fuck thought automatic door locks were smart? Fuck!" Hailey screams while trying to look for her door keys on my sofa.

I walk around my apartment taking in the scenery of an evening in New York City through my massive windows. It feels so good to say "my". I've known Hailey since our freshman year of high school, but she moved to summer before our sophomore year. She is my closest friend and the only person who helped me get through the bullying of Dave Karofsky and the rest of the spineless football team.

"_I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away, I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust_-"My phone sings of Hailey's caller ID.

"Hello" I say softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I did not mean to lose my temper" Hailey says calmly.

I think she knows that she can't get mad because it doesn't go well with her, even in high school. It's like trying to watch the world's cutest kitten get mad. I think she was born without the emotion, anger.

"Oh shut up, what do you want?" I say exhaustedly.

"I want you to quit bitchin' and get a sandwich with me. I'll be up there in about 3 minutes. Yupp three minutes and you better be ready of I'll beat you with saran wrap."

Before I can respond the line goes dead and I'm left to hunt for a decent pair of jeans and a new t shirt. Being in New York in August is so much better than being in Lima. I miss my fathers, but I can't bring myself to call them without wanting to go home.

I hear a clawing at my door. My eyebrows furrow out of curiosity.

Silently, I make my way to my door and look out of the peak hole only to see Hailey standing there writing on my white door with a pink pen.

"What the hell are you doing" I scream after I yank open my door.

She rolls her eyes and continues to draw on my door. When I look at the door I see some clouds and two penises holding each other's hands running through a field of flowers.

"How long were you-?"

"Oh, about 2 minutes"

My face probably holds a "What the fuck?" expression. I venture back into my apartment's kitchen to get a wooden spoon.

"Oh shit." Hailey says calmly before bolting for the elevator when she sees the wooden spoon.

"What do you want to have?" Hailey asks.

"Uhh, I think I'll have a green tea and some honey."

"Okay, be right back" Hailey says happily going to the sandwich shop's counter.

The sandwich shop has a nice feel to it. There is soft music playing which I make out to be "Air" by Ephemera. When I look back at Hailey I notice two people go up to her. The first person is an average sized guy with perfect hair and a really great ensemble if I do say so myself. The second person is a short African – American girl with neon colors all over her outfit. They seem nice and they're both smiling while talking to Hailey.

Hailey smiles and points to me which makes me a bit uncomfortable because I'm sitting in a corner all alone. I suppose I do look a bit like a loner, but that's fine because I've gotten used to it since Hailey left in High School.

"Hey" Hailey says happily while she walks over to me with her two friends.

I smile and wait patiently for the two to introduce themselves.

"Hello, it's so nice to finally put a face with a name. I've heard so much about you. I'm the HDIC, Head Diva in Charge, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel." The guy arches his left eyebrow and smiles at me.

I shake his hand and give him my "Broadway" smile.

"Rachel Berry, it's so nice to meet you."

I turn to the girl next and smile up at her. She in turn smiles at me.

"Mercedes Jones and don't be fooled girl, I'm the one and only HDIC" she says calmly while holding out her hand.

I shake her hand and smile at her. "Rachel Berry, it's great to meet you!"

Hailey and her two friends sit down at the table. The silence greets us awkwardly and I look around the coffee shop. The bell on the door rings as three girls walk in; two blondes and one brunette.

Kurt seems to stiffen in his chair and Mercedes looks down at her hands in her lap.

Hailey rolls her eyes and sips her coffee through a straw. I'm a bit confused by the tense aura in the coffee shop now. Minutes pass while the girls order sandwiches. They seem to make everybody except Hailey and I, in the shop stiffen. I look over to Hailey and question her with my eyes. When the girls sit every stiff person in the shop including Mercedes and Kurt relax.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Don't" Hailey says in a bored tone while she chews on her coffee straw.

Kurt glares at her before he turns to me and smiles. He looks over his shoulder as if he thinks that the girls will hear him.

"Okay honey I'm going to be short and sweet with you okay? Okay. So I know you're new here and you're going to be transferring to NYU soon, but I want you to remember one thing.

I nod trying to make sense of his speech without laughing.

"Steer clear of those three. They may seem innocent and nice but that's all a façade. Let me introduce you to The Unholy Trinity."

Hailey rolls her eyes and stands up from her chair which draws attention to our table. I look down at my hands while my hair falls into my face. I look up at "The Unholy Trinity" through the protection of my hair to see the girls looking at our table. Hailey rolls her eyes again and walks towards the restrooms. When I pick my head up again I make eye contact with a very beautiful blonde for about twenty seconds before the brunette at her table snaps her fingers in the blonde's face. I notice the blonde blush which tugs a small smile on my lips.

"Okay, those three are daddy's girls. Rumor has it that they attend NYU because they're families donate large sums of money each year to the school. Let's start off on a scale of innocent to most dangerous. The tall blonde with the cat shirt, that's Brittany Pierce. Brittany is dating the brunette. She is the most innocent person in the world. She's enrolled in the Tisch School for The Arts like Mercedes and I. The girl can dance. Next, is the shorter blonde, she's Quinn Fabulous Fabray. Oh I wish I had her skin."

Kurt looks longingly in front of him even though the girls are behind him.

"Kurt!" Mercedes snaps.

"Ugh, okay. Okay, she is dangerous, but not as dangerous at Santana. Anyway, her father is the most powerful. He's well known on Wall Street and is well known with political figures. Her family owns a franchise uptown. Her family is _very_ powerful; just steer clear of them okay? Okay. We all know she's pretty. She's dating Finn Hudson whose family works for Quinn's family."

"Next, Santana Lopez."

I glance over Kurt's shoulder to see the girls all texting and giggling together. Quinn seems to be the most interesting of the three. I can't explain it.

"The devil hides inside of Santana. I think she is possessed or something. One time I was shopping on 5th avenue and she told the sales lady that I was stealing. The security guard tasered me then apologized when he couldn't find any stolen merchandise. I had just walked into the store that crazy bit-. Whatever, I'm over it. Anyway, she attends Tisch too. I will only say this once. Stay away from them."

I spot Hailey returning over Kurt's shoulder. The three girls give her a death glare behind her back. When Hailey sits the three girls get out of their booth to leave.

I take a deep breath and nod at Kurt and Mercedes.

"I'll stay away from them. Happy?" I breathe out.


	2. I need Something To Rely On

**A/N: Wow, I never expected to get a review. I got two though so I'm like set for the month Thank you for "favoriting" or reviewing or both. You should totally still review though because I want to know what you all want to see. Okay, so this is not a fic where they're jumping into each other's beds within the next 5 chapters. I have lots of things in store for this fic. Also, this will be a bit slow at first, but I promise once I get into the move things will pick up and you'll be entertained. On a note I will not use the word "sheepishly". One, because I don't understand how a person can do that and two, it reminds me of my stuffed sheep. No offense if you use it, it's just not how I role. I'm really sorry if it sucks right now, I'm extremely nervous. Normally, I'm a great writer, but only on paper. When it gets to typing things I get stumped. I wanted to update earlier, but I was busy with college things. I will not rant about that unless you want me to, but I think not because you're here for a story which you will be reading right now.**

-/-

I can't take my mind of the culture shock of New York City. I've always known that my heart is in New York City, but now I just feel so small compared to the lights and the towering buildings. I haven't even been to my home yet – Broadway, which I most definitely intend to explore today.

Sunrays pierce my white curtains through one of three gigantic windows in my living room. Back home my curtains were pink. I miss home, but not enough to return. When I graduated high school I applied to one school; One school that I was rejected from, Julliard. I was so broken and I wouldn't believe it when people said that I had talent. I mean why should I? I was rejected from the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country. I was forced to attend OSU for my freshman year, but I actually kind of liked it. I decided to transfer to NYU and got accepted. When I found out I'd be attending Tisch I was so excited. Everything became so easy and my choices began to feel limitless. The only person that was my back bone through this whole dilemma was my best friend Hailey. She got me this apartment which I'll only have until I move into the dorms soon.

-/-

My alarm goes off at 6:00 a.m., but I've already been awake for an hour. This is my first real Friday morning in New York City, Greenwich Village to be exact. Unfortunately, I don't have my elliptical so a jog in Washington Square Park will have to do. As I prepare for my jog my heart flutters with excitement at finally being in the city that I've called home ever since I could pronounce 'Broadway'.

-/-

**Hey Rach! Don't think I'm gonna be able to hang today, work called me in because my cover got sick. LAME! See ya later! Sorry ! – Hails**

**Thank you for informing me Hailey. I think I'll do some adventuring today. Coffee with your friends last night was great! I'll see you soon! – Rach**

**I can text Cedes and Kurt if you'd like company? – Hails**

**That'd be great! Ask them to meet me in the park at 10? – Rach**

**Just texted them, they'll be there. I gave them ur #. – Hails**

-/-

The air is crisp which is perfect for a jog. When I reach the park there are a few people jogging, and others walking to different buildings. Thankfully, I brought my I pod so I can drain the sound of people on their cell phones. I turn my nano on shuffle and before I know it my feet are hitting the pavement to "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance".

After almost 20 minutes of jogging I decide to sit down on a bench near the trees. The area isn't very crowded. I am so relieved to be able to sit in peace for a few minutes before I have to go home. Home, being in New York is so surreal.

I notice a runner in black track pants and a sports bra walking towards the benches near me. She has blonde hair and pink earphones. My peripheral vision reveals that it's the girl from last night at the coffee shop.

"For fucks sake" I whisper to myself. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I crack my neck which makes my earphones fall out in time for me to hear her greet someone.

"Hello?"

I crack open an eye and see her staring at me.

A confused look falls over her face and she looks around at me awkwardly.

"Erm- Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I feel like I know you."

"Yeah, coffee shop last night?"

"Yes! That's the place. I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you."

She extends her hand to me and I shake it. She has soft skin, Kurt has a point.

"Rachel"

"Rachel?" she smiles.

"Oh, Rachel Berry, I'm sorry"

"I've never seen you around campus, are you new?"

"Yeah. Transfer student."

"Oh, that's interesting. What are you studying?"

"Theatre, I'm in Tisch"

"Awesome. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other then?"

"You attend Tisch too?"

"You sound surprised?"

"No, I mean just with the way your father-"

I stop myself when I realize what I just confessed.

An ashamed look washes over Quinn's face and she looks everywhere but Rachel.

"I see. What did you hear?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. What did you hear?" She clenches her teeth.

"Just that he's in business"

Quinn lets out a breath and oddly, looks relieved.

"Yeah, he's an entrepreneur."

I nod because the conversation is still awkward.

Quinn's phone beeps and she looks at the screen. Whatever is on there seems to annoy her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

I smile.

"See you around Rachel"

"See ya"

-/-

"Hey Rachel!" Mercedes waves to me while Kurt is talking on his phone.

"Hi"

"What did you want to do today?"

"I really want to visit Broadway."

"Oh well that's easy"

"I'm so excited; I can't wait until I'm on Broadway"

"What can you do? I can sing and so does Kurt."

"I can sing, dance and act"

"Triple threat" Kurt chimes in.

"Sorry, that was Will. There is a meeting regarding musicals and plays for the year. He says to be there in 20 minutes" Kurt says excitedly.

"Who is Will?" I ask.

"Oh, he is a director for a majority of the shows that happen during the school year." Mercedes explains.

"I think it would be a good idea if you come meet him tonight" Kurt adds.

"Well you said something about Broadway, let's get moving fresh meat." Kurt playfully yells.

-/-

"Auditions will begin for all plays taking place this school year as soon as the semester begins. Remember they are simply for your enjoyment and not for credits!"

"Also, I expect everyone to be on their toes when freshmen arrive. You are each other's competition, but I expect you all to treat each other like family!"

"You know your groups now split up"

I look around a little worried because I feel like I shouldn't be here.

"Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"Yeeeeah?"

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Oh, sorry um where do I go?"

"With us silly, we're the singers so obviously we're in the group for singers"

I follow him down the hallway anxiously.

We come to a stop before a classroom that looks to seat about 90 people. There are many people in the classroom already. Three women catch my eyes whom just happen to be two blondes and one brunette. I can feel Quinn watching me so I decide to act like I don't see her. I know I want her attention, but I also don't want to be let down when she tells me she's straight.

A short, healthy looking man with curly hair stands in front of the classroom and clears his throat to capture attention.

"Okay guys, the freshman aren't due to arrive for another month, but because you're all so special a transfer student is here with us today. Her name is uhh- Kurt can you help me out here?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry!" Kurt yells from beside me.

I look over to him with a horrified expression. He smiles at me like nothing is wrong.

"Oh yes, Rachel. Her name is Rachel. Rachel would you come here and introduce yourself?"

"Oh, I don't think-"Kurt nudges me.

"Coming" I say sadly.

"Okay, guys you know the drill, respect and attention."

"Hi, I uh… I'm Rachel Berry. I'm from Ohio and I'm a theatre and music double major. I can sing."

I look at the faces that surround me only to see a snickering tan brunette in the front row.

"Santana?"

"Yeah Will?"

"It's Mister Shuester Santana."

"What do you want Will?"

He sighs.

"Do you need to say something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Does your nose sing too?"

I notice Quinn smile and release a laugh.

Before I know it the whole room has erupted with laughter, even from Mercedes and Kurt.

I raise my eyes to Will, his eyes hold an apology.

I nod once and walk out of the classroom to find the nearest coffee shop or restroom, anything.

-/-

Eventually I decided to lie in the park and listen to my ipod. I've never felt so alone in my life.

"Rachel?"

I think I hear something, but the sound is too faint to be sure.

"Rachel!" I hear someone scream before I'm nudged with a boot.

I open my eyes to see Quinn looking at me.

Why is she here? While pulling my ear buds out I sit up and she sits down.

"I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't very kind of Santana. I honestly don't know what came over her."

"What do you want Quinn?"

"To apologize, I thought I was doing a good job of it."

"Yeah, well you started the laughing."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you didn't laugh in the classroom nobody else would have. You started it."

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Okay. I believe you. Goodbye Quinn" I say in annoyance.

"Whoa, wait-"

"Why?"

"I'm really sorry Rachel."

"Quinn everyone here is supposed to be mature. This is college, not elementary school. What did I do so horrible to your friend to have her make me a laughing stock on my first day?"

Quinn's jaw bobbed and she looked at the grass as if she were ashamed.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise you. I was laughing at Santana's insecurities"

"Okay fine. I believe you, I really do. It makes sense in a weird way. Anyway, I must go. It was nice to see you, Goodbye Quinn"

I attempt to get up from my position but Quinn is watching me which makes me feel a little awkward.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be nosey, but where are you going? You seemed comfortable here, like you had no place to go. You don't have to lie to me; I mean I can go if you want me to."

I roll my eyes at her rambling which brings a small smile to her lips.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm going to the library to get a library card"

"Why would you do that, you can just go to the campus library"

"I'm not exactly due to get a card yet"

"Oh" She bites her lip which makes me smile. "May I come?"

Her lips are so alluring.

"Rachel?"

"Huh, sorry… what did you say?"

"Can I go with you?"

"Oh, sure I guess so."

-/-

"Thank you ma'am."

"Remember dear, you can check out as many books as you'd like. No late fees" The sweet old woman says to me when she hands me my new library card.

"Do you need help dear?" She asks Quinn.

"No I'm with Rachel" Quinn answers quickly.

The way she says 'with Rachel' sends a shiver through my body.

-/-

"Why are we in the young adult section?" Quinn asks.

"I like The Hunger Games, I want to read Catching Fire" I answer.

"What is it about?"

"Why don't you read it, you'll find out I guarantee it"

"Oh, sarcasm."

"I was only teasing"

"I bet you were"

"What?"

"Nothing. This seems interesting" she says while holding up Keeping You A Secret.

I smile and start to laugh.

"Google it"

-/-

We find a secluded table and sit down.

She's busy on her phone so I assume that she's actually google-ing the book.

"Oh. Oh wow. Okay." She says awkwardly as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Hmm?" I ask while casually flipping through Catching Fire.

"That's a lesbian book"

"Mmhmm"

"You knew?"

"I've read it once or twice yes, why?"

"You've even read it?"

"Is there something wrong with being a lesbian Quinn?"

"No, I mean I'm friends with plenty of gay people."

"Gay people are people Quinn. Sexuality doesn't make a person"

"I know that, it's just weird that- Wait are you- are you gay?" she whispers the last part.

"Would that matter?"

"What? No, I was just wondering"

"My fathers taught me to be open to anything Quinn."

"Fathers?"

"Yes, fathers. Are you going to stone me in the courtyard?"

"No, I just. I'm sorry, I'm no homophobic Rachel. My dad explains gays to be the spawns of satan. They're not, I know that, but I suppose I'll always expect things to be a little different with gay people."

"You mean like throwing people out of buildings and teaching others how to be gay?"

"No. Straight people do that more often than gay people actually. No, I just, I mean like knowing all iconic singers and fashion designers"

I belt out a laugh which earns me a glare from the sweet old lady.

"Sorry" I whisper to her.

"Maybe we should go, we'll talk more outside" I say while collecting my things.

-/-

"Well she wasn't very nice after all was she?" Quinn asks.

"She had a reason to throw my books at me while I checked out Quinn" I say while laughing.

"Okay, you said we'd talk more" she says while we find a place to sit at the fountain in the park.

"Well Dad is Ryan and Daddy is Matthew. Daddy was raised in a strict catholic home. Dad was an army brat. Dad does know every iconic singer, but Daddy just knows handy man stuff." I say while looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I judged your family based on stereotypes. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay"

"Quinn" I hear a man's voice say, that's obviously not mine.

"Finn, hey… what are you doing here?"

"Santana said you stayed on campus to visit a troll so I came to find you"

I lock eyes with her and she mouths 'I'm sorry'.

"Yeah, she said that you said 'Elves need love too' which has me concerned. Are you feeling alright babe?"

I look down at my hands at back up at her.

"Bye Quinn" I say angrily.

"Rach wait?" I hear her say before I put my ear buds back on.

-/-

**A/N2: I'm extremely annoyed at how slow this is going. I do have a lot in store for this story, but I'm going to need you to hang in there with me. Everybody is somewhat OOC for a reason. I'm sorry for the late update. I have a session tomorrow so I'll try to update by Wednesday. I need some motivation. Tell me what you all would like to see and I'll throw it in here for you. Regarding the dude from The Glee Project, well you can expect to hear from him next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
